legoreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker
(6) (2) |Ages = 14+ |Released = March 27, 2009 |Theme = Star Wars |DescriptionLink=http://shop.lego.com/Product/?p=10195&cmp=afc-bp6648365778&hqs=10195 |Description = Two incredible Star Wars™ vehicles in one! Flying through the skies of hostile planets, the Republic LAAT/c (Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier) Dropship swoops down and deploys the AT-OT (All Terrain Open Transport) troop carrier for attacks on Separatist strongholds. Dropship features an opening cockpit, rotating front and rear cannons, auto-firing missiles and armament bay, and a fold-away handle on top. AT-OT features poseable legs, rotating cannons, crew compartment with weapon racks, and folding cockpit and boarding ramp. Drop ship automatically locks onto walker, then releases it with the push of a switch! Also works with #7675 AT-TE Walker™. Includes 2 Clone Pilots™ and 6 Clone Troopers™. *Includes 2 Clone Pilot and 6 Clone Trooper minifigures *Two incredible vehicles in one! *Republic Dropship features a fold-away handle on top! *Republic Dropship automatically locks onto AT-OT Walker™ and releases with the push of a switch! *Dropship features an opening cockpit! *Dropship includes flick-fire missiles, as well as rotating front and rear cannons! *Dropship measures over 18” (46cm) long and has a wingspan of over 21” (53cm)! *Customize your Dropship with alternate stickers! *AT-OT Walker has 8 poseable legs! *AT-OT Walker features cockpit that really opens! *Assemble your forces aboard the AT-OT Walker that seats up to 16 minifigures! *AT-OT Walker measures over 16” (40cm) long and 5”(13cm) wide! *AT-OT Walker features a fold out boarding ramp! *Republic Dropship also combines with #7675 AT-TE Walker! }} Reviews |review=This set has to be the best LEGO Star Wars the Clone Wars set ever with six Clones and two hard to obtain Clone Pilots. I say that an 11 year old can build this set as the build is not that complicated as it seems. This set takes on average two and a half hours for the AT-OT and three and a half hours for the Republic Dropship making a total of 6 hours building time. The set has two different nose art designs, one of an animal and the other of a clone arm holding a battle droid head. The features include an opening cockpit on both the AT-OT and Dropship, a handle for the Dropship, a boarding ramp for the AT-OT, 16 seats for minifigures on the AT-OT with gun enplacements, an arament bay for the Dropship which holds 8 missiles whislt the 4 missiles are on each wing, flick fire missiles, rotating blaster cannons and finally the ability for the Dropship to pick up the AT-OT! I would recommend this set to anybody who wants to build up their Clone Army! |Pros= Here are the Pros about this set: *6 Clones and 2 Clone Pilots! *Two sets in one! *Well designed and detailed! *Fantastic to build up your Clone Army! *Good Features. *Easy to build! |Cons= Here are the Cons about this set: *Overpriced (I recommend £130). *Steep boarding ramp. *If you drop the Republic Dropship it breaks into pieces where as the AT-OT won't. |review by= 14:29, March 3, 2011 (UTC) |Overall Rating= 5 |Play Experience= 5 |Level of Difficulty= 4 |Value for Money= 4 }} Category:Star Wars Reviews Category:2009